Oliver Kain
Oliver Kain is one of the Five Tyrants Of The Blues, meaning that he is the pirate with the most bounty in his blue; in his case, the West Blue. Appearance Oliver is an average height young man, about in his early 20's. He has long brown hair that goes down to his shoulders and blue eyes. Oliver's trademarks are his tattoos and earrings which consist of 4 black skulls in each ear, while his tattoos consist of the word "Tyrant" on his back and the word "Blood" on his left forearm. Oliver's clothing consists of a gray short sleeved shirt and blue jeans with swashbuckler boots. At times Oliver is seen with a large red overcoat in cold weather. Personality Oliver is a laid back guy who hates fighting but will fight when need be. Oliver is also very proud of being a tyrant shown when he uses it to avoid fights by scaring off his opposers. Despite Oliver's devil fruit, he doesn't seem blood thirsty at all, contradicting it's theme for blood. He also seems to enjoy the compay of children and will carry around candy to give to them. Relationships Nothing is known about Oliver's family, but he is on good terms with Hart D. Ali. Abilities Oliver is a very formidable foe when it comes to hand to hand combat, especially with his super human strength; he has shown to be capable of picking up and tossing buildings with relative ease. He also has a odd form of fighting that he learned from Ali; it involves causing external and internal damage to the opponent. Weapons Oliver has been shown wielding a flintlock pistol and firing it with great accuracy. He has also been seen with a oversized knife; his skill with it is unknown but people say that when he uses that knife, he's serious about it. Devil Fruit His Devil fruit is the Chi Chi no Mi, which translates to "Blood Blood Fruit". History Not much is known about Oliver before he became a tyrant, but what is known is that his father was a alcoholic who killed his mother. A few days after Oliver ate the Chi Chi no Mi, his father attempted to kill him, but Oliver was able to kill him instead and escape, possibly starting his new life as a pirate. Party Time After the Whitebeard war, Oliver was seen in the company of Crimson D. Soul, discussing their next move. They later agreed to find and join up with Hart D. Ali after declaring, "It's Party Time!" Becoming One Oliver was briefly shown in the intervention blocking Akainu's attack with Blood Clot. He was also seen with a astonished look when it was revealed Hart D. Ali was Crimson D. Soul's older brother. After Akainu fled he suggested they gather more comrads and they set sail for Kairoseki Island. Kairoseki Island Incident: Oliver was seen standing in front of Tahn at the arrival of Kairoseki island stating that he is ready to show the navy their strength. He was then sen in anticipation when Soul prepared to deonstruct Kairoseki island. Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Human Category:Male Category:West Blue Characters Category:Five Tyrants Of The Blue